


Rough

by EasyTiga



Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, Bottom Jared, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: Jensen and Jared are Alphas that are FWBs, so it's never a dull moment, Jared's instincts tell him to fight Jensen tooth and nail, but he eventually manages to quiet them and let Jensen ravage him. Still pretty fucking rough though.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Rough

The first time it happened, Jared was ashamed with himself. He didn’t speak to Jensen for months after the event, questioning their entire friendship, whether or not he could bear continuing on with it. He just couldn’t reconcile how he could allow another Alpha to do _that_ to him, bend him to their will, mount him like he was primed for the taking, stretching him open on their knot while he writhed and fought, begging for more at the same time he tried to turn the tables.

Jensen kept him pinned, bent him in half, held him against walls, folded him in half on the kitchen counter. Every time Jared tried to flip their positions, he would go feral, claws piercing Jared’s flesh, teeth clamping tight on his shoulder, rough fingers coiling around his wrists and slamming them down hard enough to emit a sickening crunch. Jared would buck and snarl, bearing his teeth, preparing his feet to launch Jensen away from him, but then Jensen would snare his ankles in his grip and spread his legs even wider, never stopping in the aggressive thrusts of his hips that had Jared clawing at the floor, wood splintering under his nails, blood leaking into his cuticles.

Jared remembers the sweat from Jensen’s hair following the slope of his nose and landing on Jared’s navel. He remembers the harsh lines of torn skin marring his flesh after Jensen raked his claws down his sides after the table gave under their weight, Jensen’s animal instincts prompting him to cling on, hands eventually settling under Jared’s ass and spreading his cheeks to fuck him standing up. Jared tried to get off his perch but Jensen growled and dragged him down onto each thrust, eyes blown with maddening lust, hands bruising the flesh of his ass as he walked them over to the counter to set him down, again, pitching onto his tiptoes to drive harder into Jared, biting hit lip to gain access to his mouth, hands coming up to manipulate his head to the right to allow Jensen to thrust his tongue inside, both of them growling into the kiss, Jared’s own claws shredding Jensen’s back as he twisted and churned his hips.

At one point, he remembers getting his hands around Jensen’s throat, trying to cut off enough air that he could break free, but Jensen just stared him down, dug his fingers into Jared’s hips, licked his lips in just as much a challenge as it was a warning while he drove into him with brutal, short snaps, Jared’s hands eventually falling limp by his side as he lost himself to the sensation of being filled, a concept he was still getting used to. Jensen used one hand to trap his throat then, shoving him back down on the counter, squeezing his throat while he fucked him even harder, Jared’s mouth hanging open, his hands coming up to fight the hold on his throat.

Nothing he did seemed to work, Jensen’s eyes transfixed on his own. And then he let go, hoisted Jared back up onto him, moving them to an open space so he could pull out, struggling to turn Jared onto his front. Jared clawed and punched and kicked, Jensen’s face snapping to the side at one particularly well-placed hit. Jensen managed to subdue him again, bearing down on the small of his back until his ass was out and up, presenting just like an Omega would. Then Jensen was eating him out, growling into his slick hole, breathing heavily. Each time Jared moved to get away, Jensen would slap the side of his ass and bite the skin next to his hole, a low rumble in his throat until Jared settled down. He wasn’t sure why it turned him on, his Alpha instincts telling him to keep fighting tooth and nail.

Jensen mounted him eventually, hand a grounding presence on the nape of his neck, shoving his face into the floor and pounding away at him, one hand on his hip to wrench him back onto each push in. Jared was incoherent by that point. It was too much. He was hot, wrung out, loose and melting into the floor as Jensen continued to assault his prostate. Jared started fighting again when he felt Jensen’s knot forming, desperately working his hips to turn, to flip him. Jensen stretched his knees out to keep Jared’s legs spread, put both hands on the nape of his neck, angled his hips down and slammed into him until his knot fattened and stretched Jared’s hole.

Everything felt like it was on fire. It was bittersweet, the Alpha in him crying out at the injustice. The man in him that couldn’t understand why he wanted it so much rejoiced at the sensation of Jensen’s cum flowing into him at a staggering rate. On the fourth pulse, Jared’s own release spilt out of him and he went limp, body tensing up periodically to fight for control. Jensen would grind his hips down in warning, and if Jared didn’t settle, he would bite his neck and growl until he did.

Jared remembered it all vividly. It’s not something he can think about. His mind telling him to turn around, forget Jensen, move on; his body thrumming with anticipation as he waits for Jensen to answer the door.

When the door opens, Jensen immediately knows that it’s not a social call after one look at Jared’s face, grabbing his shirt collar and practically throwing him into the house, trapping him against the wall with his hips as Jared bucks and snarls at him. Jensen tears his shirt clean off, squeezing his nipples until Jared is whining low in his throat, Jensen’s head pitching down to lathe his tongue over the rock-hard nubs, biting them until they bleed, Jared’s hands buried in Jensen’s hair, uncertain if they want him to keep going or not.

Then Jensen is ridding Jared of his bottom half, turning him and smushing his face into the wall as he swipes his fingers over Jared’s thoroughly lubed hole, groaning with want. He breathes harshly through his nose, getting his cock out of his bottoms and thrusting all the way inside Jared without preamble, snaring his hair in his grip and pulling his head back as he fucks him from behind hard and fast, pitching up to suck and bite at Jared’s throat, sealing both hands around the stretch of it after it’s nice and bruised, squeezing him as he fills him again and again, Jared’s claws piercing the flesh of his fingers, ass clenching tight around his cock until Jensen’s knotting him rough and dirty, pulling him back against his chest to lathe over his throat with soothing licks.

“Mine,” Jensen says, the timber of his voice like electricity pumping through Jared’s veins.

He doesn’t say anything back, his Alpha denying all of it, but something tells him he doesn’t totally hate the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me so that you can have your chance to vote on future polls, and make suggestions ^^ 
> 
> https://twitter.com/JackleConda


End file.
